power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Necron
Necron is the main antagonist of Power Rangers: Zeo. He is a powerful sorcerer and emperor of the Shadow Realm. Before Zeo During Zeo When the five Crystals starts glowing and creating massive storms around the coast of Summer Cove, Necron senses the power and knows Crestra sensed it too. Necron sends his general Vortix and his troops to find the pearls but soon discovered the pearls have separated. However, Necron sensed Crestra is seeking five teenagers to find the Crystals. Necron instructed his troops to attack the teens. However, the teens were able to escape and get away safety. Necron realized he needs to focus on finding the pearls. So he sends a crocodile monster to search for it. Gemini fought back by giving the five teens morphers to become Power Rangers. Necron was furious to see his former friend allowing Power Rangers to find the pearls. When the rangers stopped his crocodile monster, Necron continue his quest by sending other monsters like Bullhorn, Terrormix, Mirrawack, and Thorntron; even his daughter Elyria send out Crabin, but no prevail as all of the monsters were defeated by the rangers. Soon Necron got inspiration to defeat the rangers again when his former general Electroizer returned. Electroizer brought along the Jar of Deleption and with it he intended to use it on the rangers by draining their powers. Electroizer eventually got all of the rangers' powers; with the rangers' power essences inside the jar, Necron tend to take the advantage and attack the city. Necron named Electroizer his new second-in-command because of what he did. However, a mysterious ally named Unitas helped the rangers retrieved their powers back by destroying the Jar of Depletion. Electroizer was soon defeated then after. Necron was devastated, but Vortix wanted to please his master by restoring faith in him as his true second-in-command. Vortix gave him specs of the Zeo Megazord. Necron used it and created a evil zord, the Uni Zord. Elyria wanted to pilot it. As they attack the city with their zord, Necron sense Gemini was tracking a location for the pearls. He instructed Vortix to have his four monster generals ready. Vortix and his monster generals (Bluemon, Salis, Talon, and Barlock) followed the rangers to a unmarked island where they found the Pearls of Power. After the generals were defeated, the rangers escaped as so did Vortix but not without the pearls upsetting Necron. Necron still furious wants to give Vortix another chance to get those pearls. Vortix decided a sinister way is to use someone's life as a bargaining chip so Vortix created the hell guardian, Drago to kidnap the rangers' friend, Zoey. Vortix and Drago put the rangers in a difficult position; however, the rangers found a way to defeat Drago and save Zoey. Necron is besides himself. He gave Vortix another chance, but blew it again. More Coming Soon Known servants *Elyria - Necron's daughter and skilled combatant *Vortix - Necron's second-in-command *Grantor - Necron's other general *Symbolites - Krull-shaped foot soldiers *Arthdrones - Upgrade versions of the Symbolites with skull-like staffs *Electrolizer - Necron's former general *Infibador - Necron's old friend and evil sage *Weitz - Necron's old acquaintance and fellow wizard *Darkonda - Originally served Necron's command, but later revolted Former comrades *Gemini *Mortimer Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Characters